


To Teach is to Touch a Life Forever

by Hawkgal13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Gen, Irondad, Manipulation, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Secret Identity, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkgal13/pseuds/Hawkgal13
Summary: After being fired from Stark Industries Quentin was plotting his revenge against the great Tony Stark. He thinks he's found the perfect way to get back at his previous employer.Meanwhile Peter is figuring out where he fits in to Tony's life when the Avenger reform post Civil War. He's also bad at lying and hiding a secret identity but that wouldn't be an issue, right?Post Civil War but the Avengers have worked out their issues (kind of). AU where Quentin Beck plots his revenge while Tony Stark is alive and poses as a teacher at Midtown to do so. TW
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 81





	1. Learn to Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a dumb thought but has nagged at me for about a year and is now kind of a plot - enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're returning: I've edited my chapter titles but the chapters themselves are the same.  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Tony wasn't expecting Steve to turn up at his lab today and he certainly wasn't expecting to be dragged into a drawn-out conversation about the best training plans for the team, if you could still call the Avengers a team at this point.

Tensions had been high after the events at the airport and Siberia even after the rogue Avengers had been pardoned, forcing Tony to call a press conference announcing that the 'Civil War', as the media dubbed it, was in fact a training exercise and that there was no bad blood between the team. He thought the whole thing was a bit contrived but then again Rhodey did write it for him. Since then the team were able to get along and go on missions together but it wasn't the same as before, and everyone knew this even if they were too afraid to voice it. But until things blew over, or up in everyone's faces more likely, Tony forced himself to play nice while Steve discussed the week ahead. Tony would listen to a thousand strategy plans if it meant keeping the team together and _hey_ , Tony thought to himself, _at least the two were talking again_.

So Tony nodded along when expected to and hummed in agreement to Steve's various ideas on strengthening the team, barely listening as he fiddled with an old project in front of him. They were all sound ideas; Tony was just unsure why Steve was discussing them with him. Tony had never been one to organise the training sessions, Tony planned the various parties and ‘team bonding events’ which in his opinion were much more valuable than sparring sessions. Tony grinned thinking about the last big get together he had held for the Avengers and how the next one was well overdue. His eyes drifted between his workbench and Steve's incessantly moving lips until they gradually settled on the lab door where a mop of brown hair and eyes to match stared back at him. A wide smile occupied the bottom half of the kid’s face before waving and gesturing that he should come inside. Tony really had to think about putting a damn bell on the kid one of these days to stop him from popping up in the worst places.

Tony was abruptly lurched back into the situation and realised Steve had met Peter before but just in very, _very_ different circumstances. He and Peter had discussed introducing Spiderman to the rest of the team now that the Avengers reformed however Peter wanted to keep his identity a secret for a while longer and Tony respected that decision. What Tony didn’t respect was Peter showing up unannounced during a meeting with Captain America making the whole identity thing a bit more difficult to explain away. So far a few ‘classified’ responses and shrugs when probed who Spiderman’s civilian identity was kept the Avengers quiet, but certainly not satisfied. Now explaining who _Peter_ was added a whole new mystery for the Avengers to pick apart.

As Peter reached towards the door handle Tony shook his head at the kid, causing the wide smile to instantly drop and be replaced by a look of rejection. _Great,_ Tony thought, _now I’ve got to buy him ice cream or whatever kids like nowadays to make up for this. Do kids still like fidget spinners?_

Tony's silent conversation with the teenager hadn’t gone unnoticed by Steve who turned to follow Tony's eye line.

"Tony there seems to be a teenager at your door. Is this like a Boy Scout thing? Do they sell cookies now, too?" Steve asked clearly amused and excited to discover Tony's unlikely connection to the teenager.

Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh and motioned the obviously disappointed boy into the lab. At this point it would be weirder if he didn't introduce Steve to Peter, although that didn't mean introducing all of Peter.

"Cap, that is my Intern.” Tony offered. They had made the position official so it was technically the truth, Peter being on the company books and all. Hell, Peter could attend the corporate picnics if he felt like it. Steve looked sceptical though. “Kind of a pro-bono. I call the program ‘interning for unfortunate kids who forgets how fortunate they are sometimes and who also wasn't supposed to be here today’." Tony explained hoping it was clear enough for Peter to hear, despite his enhanced senses it clearly wasn't a big enough hint. This answer prompted an eyebrow raise from Steve before shifting his attention to survey the clumsy teen in a goofy t-shirt and jeans oblivious of the scene he was entering.

“Long title.” Steve retorted without skipping a beat.

“It’s a work in progress.” Tony countered. Surveying Peter as he struggled to carry the armful of whatever junk he’d clearly found on his way to the Tower that day.

Steve looked between the kid and Tony with one brow still raised, posing the unspoken question: _the title or the kid?_

"Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter announced as his concentration was honed on not dropping the bundle of tech balanced precariously in his arms. _How can someone have heightened senses and yet such little awareness?_ Tony thought to himself as Peter approached, still not having noticed Steve’s additional presence in the lab. “sorry to drop in unannounced just some glitches with my-"

"Project. Yeah, I've seen the designs and I'm not surprised." Tony cut in before Peter could reveal his identity.

Clearly confused by the interruption, Peter finally looked up from the scraps of tech he was carrying, turning from Tony to come face to face with Captain America.

Peter’s face froze in a cartoonish fashion. Tony would have laughed if this wasn’t Peter response to _Steve_. Sure relationships were improving but there were still some scars that hadn’t healed yet and Tony hadn’t planned on adding a teenage vigilante into the rebuilding of the Avengers. Tony had also seen far too many people look at Captain America the same way Peter was currently staring, which resulted in Steve responding with a shy reserved smile, _self-righteous son of a…_

Steve interjected Tony's thought by introducing himself to Peter, a desperate attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers." He said very humbly, to the irritation of Tony, as he held out his hand to the considerably smaller teen.

"H-hi Mr. Rogers. I’m, uh, Peter. Peter Parker." The flustered teen stuttered out.

Tony had to hide his laughter, and slight jealousy, in response to Peter's obvious fanboying. Although as Tony thought about it, it was probably less fanboying and more anxiety Peter was feeling about meeting Captain America as Peter Parker; especially following the _success_ of their last introduction.

There was a beat of silence. Tony just observing the two. He’d considered what introductions between Peter and the team would be like. Bruce would love Peter; most of the team would tolerate him; Thor would possibly break and/or not be sure what to do with him. Tony certainly entertained the idea and would welcome Peter’s presence at Avengers meetings, but he respected Peter’s decision. (He also appreciates avoiding the lecture that he was guaranteed to receive from both Steve and Rhodey about allowing a 15-year-old to be involved in the airport fight. And Natasha surely slapping him for letting her fight side by side with a kid)

"You must be pretty quick to keep up with Tony in the lab. I bet he has you crawling the walls by the end of most days." Steve finally joked unknowingly setting off alarm bells for the already awkwardly tense teen.

Peter sputtered some response about crawling walls being ridiculous but was wholly incomprehensible. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm a fantastic mentor I’ll have you know.” Tony defended himself with faux offence. “Who wouldn't want to be the next Tony Stark? Plus, I'm great with kids."

Peter sighed, relieved that Tony had saved him from what was almost certainly going to be further ramblings in response to Steve’s particular choice of expression. There was only a hint of indignation on Peter’s face when it finally clicked that Tony had called him a child.

Clearly having picked up on Peter’s awkwardness, Steve quickly changed the subject to something that wouldn’t make the kid freeze up in conversation.

"So Peter," Steve dragged out as he grasped for a more neutral conversation topic. Tony may claim to be good with kids, but Steve was very obviously not. “do you go to school?”

“Yeah, I go to Midtown. It’s a science and tech school.” Peter responded, visibly more comfortable with the straightforward question. Or he was until Steve’s follow up question.

“Kid’s a genius.” Tony chipped in, his attention turning to the tech he’d taken from Peter.

Steve nodded; he was used to Tony boasting, just not about a teen. It was refreshing. "Where are you from, kid?"

Peter froze again flashing back to his encounter with Captain America at the airport for a brief second, just with less punching.

"Um, Brooklyn." Peter spoke the words before he had processed them. Tony shot him a quizzical glance.

Steve's face lit up. "Oh, whereabouts?"

"Nine-Nine." Peter responded far too quickly to be natural. Tony groaned inwardly remembering that dumb show Peter had been going on about a couple months ago. “Near the 99th police precinct, I mean.” Peter expanded.

Steve smiled the kind of smile only reserved for proud New Yorkers. “You know I’m from Brooklyn.”

“Yes Cap, everyone knows you’re from Brooklyn. I hear they have it as their city slogan.” Tony mocked, only partly to conclude the train wreck of Peter’s lie, mostly though there was a part of Tony that still enjoyed teasing Steve whenever given the opportunity.

Steve shot a look at Tony, before smiling at Peter once again. "Perhaps one day you can give me a tour of the best new places in the neighbourhood. I'm sure a lot has changed since my day." Peter just nodded clearly too lost in his own anxious thoughts. Steve gave it another beat for Peter to respond but resolved to accept the silence as an end to the conversation. "Well, I think I've taken enough of your time. Tony," Steve nodded which Tony responded to with his signature tight smile, the one that signals that he's clearly not in the mood to talk any further. "Peter, it’s always great to meet another kid from Brooklyn." Peter nodded enthusiastically and Steve left taking a notepad with him.

As soon as the lab doors slid shut behind Steve Tony dropped the tech in front of him.

"What was that about?" Tony turned accusingly at Peter. "Trying to suck up to Captain America? I specifically remember him dropping a platform on you in Germany, and now you're best buds from Brooklyn?"

Peter started pacing. The kid was incapable of standing still. "Captain America knows Spiderman's from Queens and, I, well I panicked." Tony had learnt to understand Peter’s rapid talking. Tony would have felt sorry for Peter if it weren’t comical; the kid looked like he’d just been told he was about to have a pop quiz in a subject he never studied. “I thought it would throw him off but I forgot Captain America is-”

“From Brooklyn?” Tony finished for him. Peter responded with a wide-eyed nod. "Well you've really screwed the pooch on that one, kid." Peter looked at him, genuine concern etching his young features. "The only thing Captain America loves more than America," Tony joked "is Brooklyn."

Peter moaned as he frustratedly dropped his head into his hands.

“Oh and you do know there’s not actually a 99th precinct in Brooklyn, right?”

Peter just sighed even louder without raising his head from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is the first fic I've written in literally years so any feedback is much appreciated!  
> The first couple chapters are just setting up the story before going in to the main plot of the fic (there is a plot within this chaos I promise).


	2. Teach me to take the high road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 takes place just before Chapter 1 - Kind of what's happening in the lab as Peter arrives at Stark Tower.

Quentin was furious. More than furious. Quentin was vengeful.

Years of gruelling work and dedication to Stark Industries only for his ideas to be stolen and then made a mockery of by the very man who shunned Quentin’s brilliance. Quentin seethed at the memory of watching his genius turned into some pathetic therapy session for that billionaire jackass who never even graced the lowly 'lab monkeys' with his presence. And now Tony Stark had the audacity to _fire_ him because his ideas were ‘too dangerous’. His ideas dangerous? It's not as though he'd built a weaponised AI that nearly destroyed the earth. And Stark didn't even have the decency to fire Quentin himself. Instead, Quentin had the embarrassment of being fired by an AI. _An AI_. _Seriously?_

"I mean it's not like he can get away with this Quentin. Someone up top will speak out against this decision." Carl, one of the other lab techs, was ranting next to Quentin’s workspace as Quentin packed up the few personal belongings he kept in the shared lab.

"It's no use. No one cares what we have to say; what the real geniuses think." Quentin had made this speech before in many a drunken raving. "People only care nowadays if you have a gimmick. No one cared about Tony Stark or anyone else in the Avengers until they started flying around and fighting off alien invasions. But now that’s all anyone cares about!” Quentin was practically frothing at the mouth with rage. “They act as though they are better than all of us, that they have different rules than us. I mean all the media has talked about for the past year is that damn Avengers Civil War and now look at them. Everyone acting pally and celebrated; they should be war criminals." Quentin huffed, recomposing himself after his rant had ended.

Carl nodded eagerly. Quentin felt bad for Carl. Sure, he was a loyal friend and ally, but he had no free thinking of his own.

"Trust me," Quentin said as mania flared in his eyes. "One of these days someone's going to bring Tony Stark down a few pegs. Then let's see what the media makes of him."

"But everyone loves him." Carl replied as he sighed with resignation. "He's taking on charity cases, saving the world and he even got the Avengers to reform. I mean, no one can make him look bad."

Quentin hated to admit it but Carl seemed to be right. "That Zemo guy had the right idea though. The only person that can bring Tony Stark down is Tony Stark."

Carl seemed confused with Beck's logic. The rest of the lab technicians were starting to gather to see what was going on. This sort of outburst wasn’t unusual for Quentin and the rest of the lab team were used to it, often savoured the venting and chipped in their own, though much quieter and tamer, criticisms of their boss. There was no doubt among them that Beck was the true ringleader, the one with any greater vision.

"Hey until that day comes," Victoria chipped in. "I say screw him."

"Yeah, we all know you'd love to." Janice, the lab's resident gossip, muttered under her breath, although still loud enough for most of the group to hear. Victoria straightened her shoulders, pretending that she hadn’t heard Janice’s comment.

Quentin wasn't paying attention to the chatter and subdued sniggering at that moment though. He was more focused on looking through the glass panels lining the walls of the lab, fixating on a brunette teenager excitedly hurrying along the corridor which headed towards the restricted elevator leading to Stark's personal lab (Stark was apparently too good to even be in the same room as the 'lab monkeys'). Stark's driver, or security, or whatever he was these days, Hogan was trailing behind him seeming exhausted with the peppy kid, there was obviously some familiarity between the two.

The kid’s lips moved seemingly at double the speed of human speech and he moved his head so frequently it made any chance Quentin had of lip reading impossible. He couldn’t even fully make out what the kid was carrying, it just looked like a bundle of junk. Quentin made sure to log any details he about the mystery kid as possible in the brief seconds he was in sight: brown, curly hair; brown eyes; roughly 5”8; jeans that looked too big and some graphic t-shirt. Nothing of note. Quentin was trying to read what the t-shirt said when Doug’s high-pitched laugh distracted him.

"Shut up all of you." Quentin snapped before turning to Janice. "Who's that kid?" He asked as he nodded towards the unknown child that that was now waiting for the restricted elevator doors to open, still appearing to be blathering away to an unamused Hogan. This was humiliating; now Stark was opening a day-care in the exclusive facilities where Quentin had never even been able to gain access to; the very lab Stark hid in as he had his AI fire Quentin. Quentin could barely contain his fury towards his previous employer.

"That's the intern.” Janice explained nervously, clearly picking up on Quentin’s anger.

“What intern?” Quentin asked in a quiet and disturbingly monotone voice.

“The one that works with Mr. Stark." Janice continued, cautious not to say anything that would tip Quentin over the edge he seemed to be teetering on. "Apparently got chosen out of a selection of Midtown High students."

"And he works directly with Stark?" Quentin probed. He hadn’t moved from his position looking out at the restricted elevator, his back to the other lab technicians, despite the doors having already closed and the mystery intern disappearing with it. Everyone was silent as they observed the exchange, all of them thankful that they weren’t Janice right now.

"Apparently." Janice gulped before she continued. "Some charity case that Stark's taken a shine to."

A plan was quickly formulating in Quentin's head. Stark was a damn fool for underestimating his genius.

"Have we got a name?" Quentin near enough yelled. He seemed practically elated span around.

Janice was silent. Everyone was silent.

Quentin eyed the group. "Well…"

"No one really speaks to him." Quentin settled his gaze on him abruptly. Carl seemed to shrink into his defence. "You didn't know he existed until now."

Quentin narrowed his eyes into a glare.

Victoria looked up from the computer she was typing away at. "Looks like his name is Peter Parker from his school records." She spun the monitor to face the group. Quentin examined the image, it looked like it was a school photo from Midtown’s records. The wide smile was certainly the same as the one he’d seen on the incessantly moving lips of the teenager that had passed by the lab, only the kid’s hair looked somewhat neater in the photo.

 _God bless Janice’s citywide facial recognition scanners,_ Quentin thought to himself.

"Quentin," Carl spoke the name with a tone comparable to fear. "Why are you suddenly so interested in some intern."

 _What little minds I'm surrounded by,_ Quentin had to fight his desire to sigh. "Because my friends, I think I've found a way of knocking Tony Stark down a peg."

Everyone else in the room looked at each other in confusion. Quentin had never been fully stable but had the straw finally snapped? No one else seemed to have connected the invisible dots that Quentin had.

Quentin had stopped paying attention to the others in the room. He was more focused on the image of the kid on Victoria’s monitor. Young, lively and from the looks of things he talked _a lot._ Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise this is just a quick diversion before being Peter centric. Just how I think Quentin would react to being fired while Tony is alive and setting up his plan.  
> *This is written from Quentin's perspective which is pretty unhinged. I do not condone Tony Stark hate in my house so don't come for me if it seems like I do - this is supposed to be Quentin's feelings towards him.


	3. Learn to roll with the punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is distracted on the way to the lab, enter too many puns.  
> Also more interaction with Tony, Peter and other Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my longest chapter so far and I'm excited to be getting in to the story. Also yes the puns are cheesy but who doesn't love puns.  
> Also in my head Tony moved the Avengers compound upstate in Homecoming but kept the tower for Stark industries. I just couldn't let go of the tower and it's more convenient for everyone.

For once Peter had actually planned to be on time for his lab session with Mr. Stark today and Peter _would_ have been on time, early even, if he hadn’t noticed a group of three guys wearing GhostFace masks and brandishing crowbars head in to a pawn shop. Well, the shortcut Peter found hadn’t saved as much time as he’d hoped.

Peter ducked into a side alley and pulled on his suit. He checked his watch: still fifteen minutes to spare. He could take out the thieves and still make it with enough time to spare one of Happy’s reprimands. Webs shot from both wrists and Peter propelled himself towards the pawn shop, landing clumsily on to the wall of the store. He made his way inside attempting to be as stealthy as possible. Peter was however astutely aware that his stealth skills were not a shining achievement in his repertoire; even if he wasn’t aware, Ned frequently reminded him by suggesting gadgets to make up for this shortcoming. It seemed that on this occasion though, Peter didn’t need any assistance since the thieves hadn’t noticed him enter. _Ha! Take that stealth drone!_ Peter didn’t have a chance to indulge in celebrating his small success. The already agitated pawnbroker screamed from behind the shop counter in response to Peter’s sudden and clearly surprising appearance. _Too stealthy, Peter! Too stealthy!_

The three thieves spun to see what had caused the pawnbroker to be so shocked.

“Spiderman,” One of the thieves growled.

“Holy sheet! I didn’t know ghosts could have financial troubles.” The thieves raised their crowbars in response to Peter’s remark. “I guess that’s what you get for not having a 4-oooooOOOOOooooo-1k.”

“Get ‘im.” The guy in the middle, apparently the leader, barked.

Peter dodged the crowbar that the first guy swung at him. “Okay, okay that wasn’t my best material.” Peter grabbed the crow bar with one hand, using the man’s momentum to flip him on to the floor. “But seriously if you guys are in need of cash, I don’t think you’ll get much for those crowbars.”

The second thief ran in Peter’s direction with a crowbar raised above his head. “I’ll end ‘im boss!”

“You might want to think about that decision.” Peter webbed the crowbar and easily yanked it out of the thief’s hands with a light flick of his wrist. “It might come back to haunt you.” The pawnbroker even rolled his eyes at that one. Peter shrugged. “What it’s not like I fight guys dressed as ghosts every day.” Peter threw the crowbar behind him and punched the approaching thief in one fluent movement.

“Do y’ ever shut up?” The leader of the group had jumped over the counter and pushed the pawnbroker to the floor in the time Peter had been distracted by the two concurrent attacks.

“Maybe when I’m dead. But I guess you’d know more about that, huh?” Peter approached the counter. He was more cautious with the leader than he was when taking down the first two thieves since a bystander could be in trouble and Peter couldn’t see the pawnbroker from his current position in the store. Peter quickly ran through various ways to take down the leader while still prioritising the bystander’s safety.

“I’m sure we can help with the ‘dead’ part.” The leader snarled. Peter’s gaze followed the head thief’s hand as it reached for something behind the counter; Peter was so focused on the head thief’s movement he’d ignored his Peter-tingle (god he had to think of a better name for it than the one Aunt May had come up with). A fist collided with the side of his head, jolting Peter out of his focused state. He hopped in an effort to regain his balance.

“Ow, bad ghoulie.” The first thief had lifted himself off of the floor and now stood in front of Peter with raised fists.

“Quit. It. With. The. Ghost. Puns.” Seemingly still winded from being thrown to the floor, the original attacker panted with each word.

“You try to rob a store in GhostFace masks and expect not to be teased?” Easily evading the thief’s second punch, Peter caught the man’s fist in his palm before landing a kick to the man’s chest. The man was hurtled across the room and into a cabinet. “That’s not the spirit.”

With the threat dealt with, Peter turned his attention back to the head thief still standing behind the counter. Just as Peter did this, something solid and shiny launched towards him like an incoming comet, thumping him in the left eye. _Now I know how the dinosaurs felt_ , Peter thought as he tried to organise his mushed brain. When his sight stopped spinning after a few seconds Peter was able to make out the gold brick that now lay at his feet.

Peter looked at the head thief confused. “Is that a gold brick?”

In a haze of panic, the head thief looked for another potential projectile to throw. Before he could settle on anything, Peter had thwipped the crowbar that lay behind him and hurled it at the man behind the counter. The head thief crumpled to the floor. Almost in unison the pawnbroker rose from behind the counter looking only slightly less troubled than when Peter had first appeared.

The pawnbroker surveyed his shop and the three subdued thieves.

“Are you okay to call the police on this one?” Peter asked. “I’m running late for something.”

“Yes. Yes of course.” The Pawnbroker replied. “That was amazing!”

Peter webbed the thieves up and headed towards the shop door as the pawnbroker pulled out his phone and began dialling.

“Let’s just hope they learn that crime is a _dead_ -end job.” Peter joked. The pawnbroker paused his dialling to give Peter an unimpressed frown. “Not a fan of the ghost puns. Got it.” Peter opened the door and began to exit, waving enthusiastically as he did so. “Bye mister shop owner, good luck with your store.”

The pawnbroker seemed baffled as he returned the wave, albeit with much less enthusiasm than Peter had showed.

Peter checked his watch. He threw his head back with a sigh when he saw the time. “And I was so close to being early for once.”

* * *

Tony subtly checked his watch as he nodded along to whatever Steve had been saying. “Uh huh, sounds great.”

“Tony you weren’t even listening.” Steve responded. He had arrived at the lab roughly 10 minutes earlier, accompanied by Natasha and Clint. He had no idea why the three of them were at Stark Tower, and right now he didn’t really care; he just wanted them to leave. Peter was supposed to arrive at the lab any minute now and Tony desperately wanted to avoid an incident similar to last week.

Peter had been flustered for the entire afternoon after his ‘quick thinking’ fabrication, panicking that Steve knew he was hiding something. No matter how many times Tony reassured him, Peter remained an anxious mess the entire lab session. Tony would give some excuse about it being a distraction to his work but truthfully, he just hated seeing Peter in distress like that. He didn’t want the kid to experience anymore anxiety than necessary and he wanted his three uninvited ‘guests’ to leave.

“Well, I’m a little preoccupied, Capsicle. I have a lot of work to be getting on with so maybe it’s time for you guys to skedaddle.” Tony said with a shooing motion.

“You were throwing paper airplanes at your robot when we came in here.” Clint countered from his position sat on a cluttered workbench.

Tony inhaled in mock outrage and raised his hand to his chest. “His name is Dum-E and you know that.” Clint gave a playful half-shrug.

“Now boys, play nice.” Natasha was leaning against the workbench that Clint was sat on, arms crossed, looking mildly disinterested in the bickering.

“He started it.” Clint pointed at Tony.

“You started it by coming in to my lab.” Tony retorted. “Why are you here anyway Barton? I thought you retired.”

“Eh, retirement’s boring.” Clint picked at the items scattered next to him. “Plus Steve said I should come.”

Tony turned and raised his eyebrows at Steve who looked away. “Did he?” Tony asked. “I don’t even know how you guys got in here anyway. This is a Stark facility now, not an Avengers hangout.”

“Pepper let us in.” Steve cheerily answered. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Besides, I still have clearance.” Natasha brandished a Stark Industries ID badge with her face on it.

“What? I fired you. Or not you, Natalie Rushman.” Tony asked puzzled.

“You never signed off on the paperwork. I thought it might come in handy so I never mentioned it. It does by the way: come in handy.”

“’It does’?” Tony raised his eyebrows but didn’t know if he really wanted clarification on that. He clapped his hands together. “This has been an enlightening conversation and a wakeup call about my supposed Forehead of Security. But it’s time for you guys to go.”

“Oh don’t blame, Happy.” Natasha smirked. “I’ve infiltrated places much more secure than here without even breaking a nail.”

“Same.” Clint chipped in.

Tony landed Steve with a look as though he were solely responsible for Tony’s annoyance. Steve innocently smiled before checking his watch.

That’s when Tony realised. “You’re trying to buy time.”

“No.” Steve objected.

“He may have mentioned you had an intern.” Natasha smirked.

“We didn’t believe him.” Clint added.

As though on cue the lab door opened from behind Tony. “Sorry I’m late Mr. Stark. I swear I left school on time! I even aced Mr. Harrington’s pop quiz but I got distracted on the way.” Peter sounded out of breath as he scampered towards Tony.

“I owe you $10, Steve.” Natasha said still smirking.

“I owe him $20.” Clint sounded much more deflated at the financial loss.

“Oh.” Peter froze a few meters away from the quartet. He clearly wasn’t expecting to encounter half of the original Avengers line up on otherwise typical Thursday (typical for Peter at least).

“Well since you’re all so curious.” Tony eyed Steve, Natasha and Clint. “This is Peter, my intern from Midtown School of Science and Technology. Steve you’ve already met. Before you ask: yes, he is in high school; yes, he is a genius; and no, he cannot take part in whatever scheme you have planned Barton.”

“Booo.” Clint whined.

Peter looked to Tony, taking his introduction as a prompt and offered a small wave. “Hi everyone.”

Tony looked between the three Avengers, slightly panicked by the serious expressions. Tony then looked at Peter and noticed the dark purple bruising surrounding Peter’s eye.

“What the hell, kid?” Tony snapped in surprise.

Peter looked between the four alarmed heroes and felt very small under their inquisitive stares.

“What?” Peter croaked.

“The eye, kid.” Clint answered.

“That’s quite a bruise you’ve got.” Natasha used a tone noticeably gentler than usual.

Peter tentatively raised his hand to touch his left eye. He flinched at not only the pain sparked from touching the bruise, but also the memory of the gold brick hitting him in the face. Peter didn’t say anything. He looked at Tony trying to silently communicate that the injury was Spiderman related.

Tony, having become used to dealing Peter’s crimefighting injuries, although being used to it didn’t mean it was ever easy seeing the kid wounded, understood Peter’s silent explanation.

“If something’s going on, son, we can help.” Steve donned his Captain America voice. Peter had flashbacks to the PSA videos from detention and gym class. “Whether it’s at school or at home.”

“It’s school.” Peter blurted before he even realised he was talking. “Bullies at school I mean.”

“At that brainiac school Stark mentioned?” Clint asked in a doubtful tone.

Peter’s eyes widened. _I have to get better at lying._

“The Mathletes really have it out for the Academic Decathlon team.” It was Tony’s voice. “Right, Pete?” Peter nodded enthusiastically. Peter was a little surprised that Tony actually remembered that he was on the Academic Decathlon team.

“Um, yeah, the Mathletes.” Peter agreed in a quieter tone.

Steve nodded as though evaluating the answer, clearly not buying the Mathletes explanation. Clint and Natasha, ever the seasoned spies, remained straight-faced. “Well in case those Mathletes keep bothering you I’d be happy to teach you some self-defence. Just a few moves I’ve learnt when dealing with bullies over the years.” Peter smiled in response. Maybe the black eye wasn’t really from bullies but Steve’s offer was genuine and what would be the harm of learning some hand-to-hand combat from _the_ Captain America, if anything it would help on future Spiderman patrols. “That’s if it’s alright with you, Tony?”

Tony sighed before shrugging his shoulders. “It’s up to the kid.”

“That’d be awesome Mr. Captain sir.”

Clint started to laugh at the title Peter had used but Natasha stopped him abruptly with elbow to the side. “Ow”

Steve smiled. Despite being used to the enthusiasm of fans, it never felt right. “Just Steve is fine.”

“I’d quit trying now.” Tony stepped forward and tapped Steve’s upper arm with the back of his hand. “I’ve been trying to get him to drop the ‘Mr. Stark’ for months.” Peter shyly smiled, shrinking again under the four Avengers’ amused looks. “Now if you don’t mind, I actually had some work planned for _my_ intern to do today.”

Clint pushed himself off of the table he perched on. “I was getting hungry anyway. You still keep Pop-tarts in the team kitchen Stark?” He asked while headed towards the door.

“It’s not a team kitchen anymore Barton. This isn’t an Avengers facility anymore.” Tony raised his voice but Clint was already leaving the lab, followed closely by Natasha.

Natasha shook her head to hide her smile. “I’ll make sure he leaves you one.”

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. He wouldn’t admit it to the others but he had missed the rogue Avengers over the past few months.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Steve said. “Peter, I’ll meet you at the gym once you’re finished up here.”

Peter nodded enthusiastically as Steve began to leave.

“It’s actually a Stark Industries gym now.” Tony shouted after Steve. “This isn’t an Avengers facility anymore.”

The lab doors shut leaving just Peter and Tony in the lab. Tony felt a rush of relief. It’s not that he wanted to hide Peter from the other Avengers but he valued the little amount of time he got to spend with his mentee, he didn’t want to lose any more of that time by splitting it with the Avengers.

“Mathletes, huh?” Peter asked and Tony was pulled from his thoughts.

“At least I came up with an excuse.” Tony grinned conspiratorially. “What was it really?”

Peter’s face lit up. “Ghosts.” Tony furrowed his brow in confusion. Peter continued retelling what had happened as they fell into their usual rhythm of working. Peter continued discussing his patrols from that week, school gossip, dinners with Aunt May, and Tony just hummed and listened to Peter as they worked. There was a short break when Tony insisted Peter get his eye checked out and grabbed ice from a nearby freezer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and of course any feedback is appreciated :D  
> I'm happy to get to include other Avengers and don't worry there are more on the way. This story is looking to be angstier than I expected near the end so let me indulge in the banter for now.


	4. Lot to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Clint/Natasha banter, training and Bucky because I wanted an excuse to fit him in to the early chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter this week since I'm on break and already had half of this chapter written. PS. perspectives do switch within some chapters but there's always a gap indicating that. Hope that clear when reading :D

Clint and Natasha had been waiting at the gym for a while. After raiding the SI kitchen, resulting in a very confused R&D department, they’d killed time sitting on the padded mat at the center of the gym sharing snacks and discussing Stark’s intern.

“Illegitimate son.” Clint suggested through a mouthful of Frosted Strawberry Pop-Tart.

Natasha shook head. “No way. Stark’s not that good at hiding things. He couldn’t keep Iron Man a secret for more than a week, he wouldn’t be able to keep an illegitimate son a secret for like 15 years.”

“What if he only just found out?” Clint had finally swallowed his mouthful of food. “It happens sometimes.”

“Please,” Natasha snatched a bag of M&Ms from Clint’s pile of junk food. Clint pouted. “did you see how proud Stark was of the kid. If it were his son we’d know.”

“So what then?” Clint asked while riffling through the pile. “Stark just picked some random high schooler to be his intern?”

Natasha mused for second before popping an M&M in her mouth. “Maybe.”

“Doesn’t sound like Stark.” The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Each picked at the strewn junk food and thought of the numerous times they’d done this exact thing. “A clone.” Clint blurted out of nowhere.

“Clint,” Natasha deadpanned. “Clones are identical.”

“They could pass.” Clint mumbled. “Plus do we even _know_ what Tony looked like as a teen?” Clint raised a finger as if he’d uncovered a deep-seated conspiracy.

“Yes.” Natasha answered simply. “There’s photos of him graduating MIT at 17. We’ve seen them in his SHIELD file.”

Clint deflated. “Fine not a clone.” Natasha just stared amused at Clint’s theorizing.

“Sometimes it’s hard to remember you’re a master assassin.” Natasha joked and threw an M&M at Clint. Clint caught it in his mouth easily.

“What can I say?” Clint chewed loudly before swallowing, “I’ve gotten into conspiracy podcasts recently. There’s a lot of free time on the farm.”

“Not everything’s a conspiracy Clint.”

“Says the spies.” Clint shot back straight away. “Are you seriously telling me that you think Tony just hired some random kid to work in his lab? Tony doesn’t let anyone in his lab. He only lets me in under supervision, and Sam and Scott have been banned for life, but some high schooler can waltz in whenever?” Natasha remained silent while contemplating. “Admit it Nat. You’re suspicious.”

Natasha looked to the ceiling and scratched her nose in response.

“Nat, you’re suspicious of _everything_.” Clint crinkled his nose. “But this, _this_ , you don’t question.”

“Oh I question it alright.” Natasha picked through the bag of M&Ms. “I just don’t have any ridiculous theories like you.” She punctuated her sentence by tossing the selected M&M at Clint’s head.

Clint rubbed his forehead where the M&M had collided. “You’re no fun anymore.”

Nat stood up and offered a hand to Clint. “I’m the most fun and you know that.”

Clint rolled his eyes but took the hand, snatching the bag of M&Ms out of Natasha’s hand as he rose to his feet. Natasha stuck out her tongue just as Steve entered the gym wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Clint smirked and popped an M&M into his mouth. Natasha shook her head and turned towards Steve.

“You going to go easy on the kid?” Natasha asked.

“I’m just teaching him a couple moves.” Steve said. He didn’t bother to question the two’s quarrel, already anticipating some trivial reason which both would have already forgotten. Steve was now very used to those around him childishly bickering. “There’s clearly bullies involved or someone that’s abusing Peter. He’s always so jumpy, so anxious, and then that black eye he has today, I just want to teach him some moves I could have benefitted from when I was his age.”

“Hmm, I wonder why you’ve taken a liking to this kid, Cap?” Clint joked offering an M&M. Steve shook his head ‘no’.

“A scrawny kid from Brooklyn who doesn’t know how to deal with bullies? I have no idea Clint.” It was Bucky’s voice. He’d entered not long after Steve and shot a knowing look at his longtime friend.

“If he’s a friend of Tony’s, it’s our job to look out for him.” Steve responded, diplomatic as ever and trying to skirt the question.

“So you’d give one of my friends a self-defense class then?” Natasha asked coyly.

“We’re your only friends Nat.” Clint joked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Haha Barton.” Natasha sounded only mildly annoyed but didn’t move away from the half-embrace.

“Will you all be staying?” Steve asked, once again overlooking Natasha’s question.

It’s not that he was evading admitting that he liked Peter, or as much as he could like the kid after the few interactions they’d had, he just wanted to shift the focus off of himself. Maybe he did see a little of himself in the teenager, but his main objective was to improve his relationship with Tony and if the kid meant a lot to Tony, which he clearly did, Steve wanted to make an effort with Peter too. To prove to Tony that he cared about him, about their friendship, and wanted to work on mending it. Despite being the one to reach out and invite the rogue Avenger’s to return after negotiating their pardons, Tony was still palpably tense around the rogues. The only time Steve had seen Tony ease into his former familiarity was when Peter had been around. Typically, Steve would turn to Bruce for advice about Tony, as did everyone else on the team, but with him still being MIA he’d settled on his own strategy. Make an effort with Peter; prove to Tony that they were still a team, a family; repair the Avengers. He’d told the others about Tony having an intern to gain their assistance in rebuilding the team and also to gage their responses, Steve still couldn’t quite believe Tony would take on a teenage protégé. But people change. Or at least that’s what he’d always believed.

His question, and subtle invitation to leave, was met with three assured nods.

“Could be worse.” Bucky offered. “Sam could have been here today. He would have routed for the kid.”

“I think I’m routing for the kid.” Natasha joked before moving to take a seat on a bench at the edge of the room.

“If it’s worth anything Steve, I’m routing for you.” Clint winked before joining Natasha on the bench.

Steve looked at Bucky who was still stood next to him. “Oh, I’m not.” Bucky gave a small smile. Steve returned the gesture. He was happy to have Bucky back, his Bucky, after the months he’d spent in Wakanda. He wasn’t completely himself again yet, the nightmares and dissociation demonstrated that, but Steve saw more frequent glimpses of the old Bucky shine through, eclipsing the Winter Soldier. Bucky moved to lean against the wall away from Natasha and Clint.

“You know it’s not too late to change your mind.” Tony said as he and Peter stood in the elevator. “We can ditch this and get a pizza. Talk science, hey I’d even put Star Trek on the company projector for you.” Tony half joked.

“You know I like Star Wars.” Peter noted. Tony turned out his palms to convey he either didn’t know the difference or didn’t care, causing Peter to snort. “And no, it’ll be fine. It’ll be good. You know, my hand-to-hand combat isn’t the best, Mr. Stark.” Peter admitted, wringing his hands.

“Oh I’ve noticed, Underoos.” Tony patted his shoulder. “Just be careful.”

“I will Mr. Stark. I won’t use my super-strength and I can ignore my Peter-tingle when it goes off.” Peter smiled.

“Right,” Tony dragged out. “You need a better name for that.”

Peter slumped. “I know.”

“And I meant don’t hurt yourself.” He turned Peter to face him. His eyes momentarily flicked to the black eye the teenager was sporting. Peter nodded, understanding.

The two walked out of the elevator and into the gym, Tony’s hand still on Peter’s shoulder.

“Show ‘em what you’ve got, kid.” Tony lowered his voice. “But you know, suppressively so.” Peter faced Tony and nodded energetically as he walked backwards towards the mat, turning around before tripping over at the lip of the mat. Tony raised a hand to his forehead as he heard Clint snicker on the other side of the gym. Peter caught himself and gave Tony a thumbs up before listening to Steve’s instructions, slipping on boxing gloves.

Tony watched from beside the mat for a while. He observed Peter clumsily position his feet and fists, clearly unaccustomed to all of this.

Clint shouted over, “Quit hovering Stark.”

Tony glared at him. “My gym Barton, my gym.”

Tony eventually moved to lean against the wall as he watched Peter taking sparring tips from Steve. Tony didn't love the idea of his mentor getting too close to Steve, especially with Peter wanting to keep his identity a secret, but a little extra training couldn't hurt and at least Tony could keep an eye on him here at Stark Tower. Tony hadn't even noticed the presence about a foot to his left when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"He reminds me of him." Tony didn't bother turning his head to look at Bucky who was now mirroring Tony's relaxed position against the wall, although Bucky's posture seemed more contrived than Tony's.

Tony clenched his jaw. “Can anyone just wander into this ‘secure’ facility?” Tony muttered not waiting for an answer. "What do you mean, Barnes?" Tony asked, eyes never leaving his mentee.

Bucky ignored the first question. "Your intern, he reminds me of Steve."

"Peter is not a self-"

Bucky cut Tony off, surprisingly he seemed almost amused. "No, the Steve I grew up with. The 'kid from Brooklyn'" Bucky clarified and Tony didn't interject this time. "All gusto and wanting to stand up for the little guy. A little too small to be fighting off the bullies he hates but rather it be him to fight them off than anyone else having to fight. Not wanting to hurt anyone, just not liking bullies."

Tony hated it but damn if that didn't sound familiar. “Does anyone like bullies? Peter just doesn’t know when to keep his head down sometimes, when to stay out of trouble.”

Bucky laughed. “Lucky he’s got someone to break up the fight as well then; someone to look out for him.”

Tony pursed his lips trying to ignore any parallels. "Well Peter's smart. Hell, maybe one day he'll be smarter than me." Tony said in a tone resembling pride. "He's a got a big heart but that’s not all. He's not like _us_ , he can be so much better."

"I get that you want to look out for him, protect him even; believe me I understand that more than anyone, but one day you're going to have to let him face that danger alone and he'll probably surprise you." There seemed to be a deep sincerity in Bucky's voice as he watched his closest friend hold his hands up still, barely moving with each of the kid's uncoordinated punches. Tony knew Peter was holding back in strength but the awkward movements were genuine. Tony was starting to think that maybe Peter did need more training. Maybe Bucky was right, Tony wasn’t always going to be there to protect Peter. Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Tony turned to look at Bucky for the first time since their conversation began. "You don't understand Barnes. If anything happened to that kid, I feel like that's on me." Bucky just looked at him, Tony's own words echoing back somehow through Bucky's stare. "You don’t get it. You can't live in the past, Barnes. _My_ intern, _my_ decisions."

Tony broke the eye contact with Bucky, realizing it was the longest time they’d spent in each other’s company since Siberia as he did so. Relations were still tense. Tony still didn’t like the guy but he’d agreed to be civil after Shuri had run analysis and assured the brainwashing was no longer intact. It still didn’t mean he’d allow Bucky to alone in the same room as Peter, Pepper or Rhodey anytime soon. Even though Bucky was hard to read, Tony had a sense that he understood this. That he didn’t blame Tony for thinking this. That maybe he still thought of himself that way too.

Bucky also returned to watching Peter and Steve spar. Steve tapping his left thigh to demonstrate correct footwork to Peter. "Your _‘intern’_ will have his own decisions to make someday, Stark."

Tony bit his lip.

"Pete, time to go. Your aunt will kill me if you're home late again." Peter turned to him with those big brown eyes. Stood opposite to Captain America with the boxing gloves on Peter looked comically small.

Having been distracted mid punch, Peter followed through with all his body weight, purposefully missing Steve's hand at the last minute so that he didn't reveal his super strength. Though he was successful in not hitting Steve's open palm, Peter was unable to stop the momentum causing him to spin, lose balance and fall backwards on to the mat. _Great_ , Peter thought to himself, _that's one way to make an impression in front of half the Avengers_.

Peter stared up at the ceiling seeing Steve’s face, a sympathetic smile plastered across it, come into view. Meanwhile he heard Tony siphon a laugh, already aware of both Peter's enhanced athleticism as well as his 'super clumsiness'. Clint meanwhile was experiencing a full-blown laughing fit. Peter couldn’t see from his position on the floor, so he didn’t know for definite, but he could sense Natasha covering her mouth as not to laugh.

Steve reached out a hand to Peter. "Here kid, it's more important being able to get back up after taking a hit than it is hitting the hardest."

Peter smiled at that, taking Steve’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

Tony let out an exaggerated sigh. "I swear if I hear my intern start saying 'I can do this all day' in the lab, I will melt that shield down and make it into a ring for Pepper." Tony said as he approached the padded area Steve and Peter stood.

"He has heart Tony, and that's something you can't teach." Steve said, making Peter beam. Tony felt something twist in his stomach.

"Well there's other things that can be taught. Like geometry which you," Tony pointed a finger at Peter, "have a test on tomorrow, so we better get you back home to study."

Peter slumped his shoulders, it was always strange going from hanging out at Stark Tower, especially today with the Avengers, before going back to his unexceptional Queens apartment, although he supposed it was slightly less surreal being regular Peter Parker right now and not Spiderman. Or was it? _Which is more normal?_ _What even is normal?_ Peter thought. _Ned will know._

“Pete.” Tony prompted which jerked Peter from his thoughts.

"Right, yeah.” Peter stammered. “Okay Mr. Stark, I'll grab my stuff." He started removing the gloves as he looked back to Steve. "Thanks for the lesson, uh, Captain." Peter stuttered, still not entirely sure how to address Steve. "Uhm, it was an honour." He started to raise a shaky hand to salute nervously. Before he could, Tony batted his hand down as Steve stifled a grin.

“It was my pleasure Peter, us little guys in Brooklyn have to stick together, right?” Steve remarked.

Peter knitted his brow in confusion before remembering what he’d said last week. “Right, right. Go Brooklyn.” Peter swore inwardly wanting to melt into the mat.

Tony blinked, taken aback by Peter’s horrendous ability to lie. "Let's go kid" Tony placed an arm round Peter's shoulder and steered him towards the door of the gym.

“Bye Kid,” Clint hollered from the bench.

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” Natasha added. Peter turned to wave at them both smiling widely, still slightly intimated by them both.

"Bye Peter and remember what I said about those bullies." Steve called after them.

Tony had to control his urge to roll his eyes, only half listening to Peter babble about the training session despite Tony being present for all of it. As they neared the door Tony felt a set of eyes on him. He turned to catch Bucky's eyes watching him, inwardly sighing noting that it was in fact _him_ Bucky studied and not Peter. Tony made a note to himself, _find out and then make contingencies if Bucky does know Peter's actual 'internship' role._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hope you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is always appreciated. Also Clint is definitely on conspiracy YouTube videos daily. No one can convince me otherwise.  
> But yeah maybe people know Peter's identity maybe they don't. Who knows really. Just enjoy the fun interactions while they last.  
> Next chapter there's more Mysterio plot coming :D


	5. Teach the gifted children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ned meet the newest teacher at Midtown.

Peter rubbed his eye causing only the slightest twinge of pain now. Thanks to his super healing, and just a drop of May’s concealer, his black eye had been barely visible when he left for school this morning. In fact the bruising from yesterday was almost indistinguishable from the perpetual bags under his eyes. After arriving home late from the tower, Tony had insisted that Happy drove him back to his Queen’s apartment due to the late hour, Peter had grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and headed to his room to study for his geometry test until the early hours of the morning. ‘Studying’ of course consisted of hours of procrastination before frantically flipping through his textbook. Peter really hoped he’d passed that morning otherwise Mr. Stark would definitely find out and cut lab time for the following week. That was the deal: Peter only did actual intern work at Stark Industries as long as his grades didn’t suffer. It was strange having Mr. Stark care about his school work, in a nice, strange way.

Stifling a yawn, Peter picked at the sandwich in front of him. The canteen was as chaotic as ever and for once Peter was actually happy for the stimulation which kept him awake. Ned dropped his lunch tray on the table and sidled on to the bench opposite Peter.

“Dude, you look exhausted.” Ned said as he took a bite of his sandwich. “How late were you patrolling last night?”

Peter rested his head in his hand. “I only stopped the one robbery on the way to the lab yesterday. I was up studying for Ms. Warren’s test last night though. I don’t even know what time I crashed this morning.”

“That sucks. It was a tough test; I thought Flash was going to cry at some point during it.” Ned joked. Seeing Peter still not perking up he added, “But you always ace Ms. Warren’s test. How do you think you did?” Ned asked.

Peter shrugged. “I think maybe I passed. I’m too out of it to tell.” Peter rubbed his eye again, wincing slightly at the remnants of bruising. “I got hit pretty hard yesterday.”

“Hit with what?” Ned leaned in preparing for Spiderman gossip.

“This guy in a Ghostface mask yeeted a gold brick at my eye at the pawn shop yesterday.” Peter enjoyed relaying Spiderman stories to Ned, more so than anyone else, since Ned was always so eager to listen and intrigued by every story. Petr was reminded how fun it was being Spiderman whenever he spoke to Ned about his adventures.

“That’s so cool.” Ned drawled. “Not for your eye, obviously, but still. You could say it’s quite a _shiner_ you got.” Ned and Peter laughed at the terrible joke.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Peter took one last bite of his sandwich and chatted with Ned for the rest of lunch, Ned raving about a new show he’d started watching.

Ned’s explanation of the second episode was interrupted by the bell ringing to signal the end of lunch. Peter and Ned took their trays and threw away any trash they had left.

“So you heard anything about this new physics teacher we’ve got?” Ned asked as they moved through the corridors towards their next class. Peter stopped at his locker to pull out his physics textbooks.

“No. I didn’t even realise we had a new physics teacher. What happed to Mr. Hendricks?” Peter asked as he shut his locker door. Peter heard a voice behind him.

“I heard he got arrested.” Michelle spoke. Peter offered a tight smile over his shoulder which she returned.

“No way. Mr. Hendricks was way too boring to get arrested.” Ned responded as the three started walking again. “All of our teachers are too boring to get arrested.”

“You never know what some people are hiding.” Michelle countered. “Everyone’s got secrets.” Michelle half joked.

“Not always.” Peter responded abruptly. Michelle and Ned shot him dubious looks. “I just mean, sometimes people are exactly as they appear.”

Ned shrugged. “Either way I hope the new guy doesn’t set as many pop quizzes.”

Michelle looked between Peter and Ned then muttered. “Idiots,” as she walked into the classroom and took her seat at the back of the room.

Peter and Ned followed taking their own seats in the center of the room.

“You really fought a guy dressed in Ghostface masks?” Ned asked quietly as they settled at their desk.

“Three guys,” Peter leaned in, copying Ned’s whispered volume, “but it wasn’t as cool as it sounded. I did sneak in to the store though, pretty stealthy.” Peter had wanted to make a point of his stealth abilities, the same recurring discussion he and Ned had at least once a week.

“Dude, all I’m saying is that a stealth spider-drone would be so cool.” Despite himself, Peter couldn’t help but agree with Ned.

“I feel like a Spider face shield would be more useful after last night.” Peter countered, refraining from touching his bruised eye again. No one in school had mentioned it so Peter assumed that the combination of his advanced-healing and May’s concealer had done the trick of covering the bruise.

Ned winced on Peter’s behalf. “Did May flip when she saw it?” Both boys were aware of May’s protectiveness when it came to Peter being Spiderman. Though she had now accepted that Peter swung around the city and fought criminals in his spare time, she continued to worry and mother hen him. Peter couldn’t blame her and although he wouldn’t admit it, it was comforting knowing he had an aunt that cared so much.

“May was working last night so she didn’t see it luckily.” Peter explained. “Half of the Avengers did though.”

Ned took a double take. “What?!” The students around looked towards Ned, some annoyed with the outburst and others eager for high school gossip. Ned shook his head, regretting his loud outburst and immediately lowered his voice. “You were with the Avengers last night?”

Peter attempted to act as though it was no big deal while simultaneously internally fanboying a little. “Yeah, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye were all at Mr. Stark’s lab when I turned up yesterday. It was wild.”

“Wait you hung out with the Avengers as Peter Parker?” Ned was so excited he was almost off his chair.

“Yeah, kind of.” Peter crossed his arms. “Captain America gave me a self-defence crash course.”

Ned furrowed his brow. “Why did you need self-defence training? You’re Spiderman.” Ned mouthed the last word.

“I, uh, might have told him that I was being bullied and that’s why I had a black eye.” Peter admitted. Ned bit his lip, clearly wanting to laugh.

“It’s still pretty awesome man.” Ned was back to excited sincerity. “Did you got to punch Captain America?” Ned said.

Peter couldn’t hide his own excited smile. “It is kind of cool. And yeah, I just had to hold back on my superstrength.”

“Why don’t you just tell the Avengers who you are?” Ned asked. The last students of the class were settling in their places, all gossiping with their lab partners. MJ was reading her book at the back of the room. “It’d be so cool hanging out with the Avengers all day. You would be all like ‘What’s up Black Widow?’ and she would be all like ‘not much Peter, just saving the entire world from an alien invasion.’ Or whatever the Avengers talk about.”

Peter laughed. “That’s exactly what they talk about.”

Ned continued with his probing, “Why don’t you just tell them? It’d be better than having to lie to them. You wouldn’t have to make up some story about being from Brooklyn or about being bullied.”

Peter shook his head in response. “I don’t want the Avengers to think of Spiderman as some kid they have to watch out for on missions. Mr. Stark already babies me whenever we’re out together. Remember how he benched me last time I was on a mission with the Avengers.” Ned tilted his head in consideration, recalling Peter’s disappointment at being side-lined during the airport fight. “I’d rather the rest of the team didn’t see Spiderman that way.” Peter explained looking down at his textbook. “If you saw the way they looked at Peter Parker yesterday you’d understand.”

“Yeah but _Peter Parker_ doesn’t have superpowers.” Ned argued.

Their conversation, along with all the other conversations happening in the room, was cut short when Principal Morita walked in to the room. He was accompanied by a tall man with dark hair and glasses who wore a brown corduroy jacket with a green sweater underneath. The mystery man sported a shadow of stubble, suggesting a recent decision to grow out his facial hair, but his overall look seemed carelessly put together.

“Class,” Principal Morita began his announcement. “for reasons still unclear, Mr. Hendricks has chosen to resign this week.” The entire class began whispering to one another, all sharing rumours and personal theories on why Mr. Hendricks had resigned. “Quiet please.” Mr. Morita raised his voice and the class immediately hushed. “Luckily we were able to find Mr. Beck to step in. He’s an expert in this field and you should all feel lucky to have him as your teacher for the rest of the semester.” Principal Morita gestured toward Mr. Beck.

At that introduction Mr. Beck smiled at the class. “Thank you, Mr. Morita. I feel just as lucky being able to teach such bright young minds.” Mr. Beck surveyed the class, locking eyes with Peter just a second longer than anyone else. “I’m sure we’ll have a very exciting semester together.”

* * *

Quentin tugged at the collar of his sweater. He hated the itchy material of his clothes; he hated these ridiculous glasses; and he hated the growing stubble that Janice had insisted completed the look. She had used archived images of Ben Parker as a reference for Quentin’s new ‘teaching’ look. He was confident that he’d settle in to the role soon enough, but Quentin currently resented the man for having such poor fashion sense.

Quentin blinked a couple times, forcing himself to listen to Morita’s ramblings about the school.

“And that’s why we pride ourselves on the standard of our excellent teaching staff here at Midtown School of Science and Technology.” Morita concluded. Quentin plastered a fake smile across his face, feigning interest. “Although I have to say Mr. Beck, your résumé is incredibly extensive. I’m surprised you’re even interested in teaching at this school.” Quentin bit his tongue, cursing his team for not curating his background well enough. Morita seemed to sense Quentin’s discomfort, “Not that we’re not thrilled to have you here. I just thought you’d be looking for a position at an Ivy League college somewhere based on your work history.”

Quentin relaxed marginally whilst still being careful in the wording of his answer. “Well for me it’s more about the students. Having the chance to mould young minds, you can make a real difference in the world.” _It’s the half-truth_ , he thought.

Morita smiled. “I completely agree. And you have some of our brightest students across the school in your classes.” Morita continued discussing the position and administration details; Quentin paid minimal attention.

He’d followed Morita from the Principal’s office to the classroom of the now recently relocated Mr. Hendricks. _Thank you very much, Guterman,_ Quentin thought to himself.

“The class should have already settled by now so I’ll make a brief introduction and then their all yours.” Morita explained as they neared the classroom.

“Perfect.” Quentin responded and aimed for an encouraging smile to mask his perpetually smug look.

Quentin prepared himself. Despite the résumé that Carl had composed, Quentin had never taught anywhere. He figured it was close enough to acting, and he could definitely do that.

As soon as he entered the classroom, Beck located Peter among the class. That was him, tussled brown hair and large brown eyes. He was even wearing a similar ill-fitting, nerdy t-shirt as he had been wearing the last time Quentin had observed him. Now seeing his enthusiastic chatter was a persistent trait, he briefly watched as he zealously whispered with his lab partner. Beck made a note to identify and have Janice find out as much as possible about this friend.

He made sure not to lock eyes with Peter for too long when Morita introduced him, but long enough to make an initial connection. He’d also refrained from solely focussing on Peter throughout the lesson, even if he did acknowledge Peter’s answers more than other students or praised him more, it would not seem conspicuous to anyone present. Peter was clearly the smartest in the class. He still wasn’t sure why Tony Stark would choose _him_ as a mentee though.

Quentin persevered through the curriculum that was completely beneath him, tolerating the overeager students who he already despised. _It’s all part of the plan_ , Quentin reminded himself.

When the class ended, he was thankful for the short break from teenage imbeciles. Once he was certain that all students had left the classroom, he moved over to the desk Peter had sat at and retrieved the bug that was attached to the underside of the table.

Quentin’s eyes widened as he listened back to the conversation between the two boys at the beginning of class. “Well, this has certainly changed things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the support so far! Hope you're enjoying the fic so far and as always any feedback is much appreciated :D
> 
> I wanted to include the detail of Quentin changing his appearance in FFH to resemble Tony to make Peter trust him more and figured if Tony was alive, he would definitely use Uncle Ben as a model. I know we don't know what MCU Uncle Ben looks like so I guessed.  
> Also Quentin is a jerk and manipulates everyone - or at least I see him that way so expect more narcissistic POV which are worryingly fun to write.


	6. Learn to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter speaks with his new teacher and Tony proposes his newest project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates - hectic few weeks but hopefully should get back to regular posting.   
> Also I am not a science person so apologies if it's completely wrong it just sounded good.

Peter made his way through the now emptying hallway with Ned trying to keep pace behind him.

“Are you sure you didn’t leave your book in your locker?” Ned asked as he followed Peter.

“Yeah I’ve already looked in my locker. I definitely got it out earlier for Mr. Beck’s class but I can’t remember what I’ve done with it. This is the last classroom Ned; it has to be in here.” Peter explained. He’d realised during fifth period that he didn’t have his physics textbook and had to rack his brain to remember where he’d left it. He’d already lost 4 textbooks this year and all of his class notes along with them, he couldn’t lose anymore.

“Come on Peter it’s Friday and you said we’d hang out tonight. Can’t you just grab your book on Monday?” Ned groaned but still followed Peter through the school. The hallways had completely cleared now since every other student had already excitedly rushed out of the building to start their weekends.

“No Ned, I can’t.” Peter slumped his shoulders as he continued towards the last classroom he hadn’t looked in, “I _have_ to study this weekend, especially after Ms. Warren’s test today.” Ned gave a look suggesting that Peter was overreacting. Peter shook his head adamant on retrieving his book before the weekend. “If I fall behind on schoolwork Mr. Stark won’t let me work at the lab anymore. Plus Aunt May only agreed to let me patrol on weeknights as long as my grades don’t slip.”

Ned tugged at his backpack. “Okay, but you can at least take tonight off, right? We haven’t hung out all week with you patrolling or being at Stark tower. You need at least one night off, Peter.”

Peter halted outside the room. Ned did have a point; it had been a while since he’d had an actual night off and not worried about school or his ‘extracurricular activities’.

“Yeah, yeah of course. It’s Mario Kart and pizza night, right?” Peter forced a wide smile. It’s not that he didn’t want to hang out with his best friend but he couldn’t ignore the workload he had piled up for the weekend.

“Awesome!” Ned nodded with a wide smile. “Good, I’ve missed kicking your ass in Mario kart.”

Peter shook his head in dismissal but made no effort to supress his own smile. He gently tapped on the classroom door before heading into the room, Ned following behind.

“Oh, Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds,” Mr. Beck fixed his glasses as he saw the two students walk in to the room, he straightened himself in his chair and welcomed them with a disarming smile, “Usually students wait until at least their second lesson with me before coming to ask questions.”

Peter smiled as he moved towards his new teacher. “Sorry Mr. Beck, I don’t have any questions. I actually think I left my textbook in your room earlier. I thought I took it with me but I couldn’t find it anywhere.”

Beck nodded and swivelled in his seat to pick a book up off of his desk, “Oh so you’re the mystery textbook owner.” He flipped through the pages rather than handing it straight over like Peter had expected, “I skimmed through your notes earlier, they’re good, great in fact. Your equations on centrifugal vs. centripetal force and the possibility of manipulating these two factors is truly outstanding work.”

Peter beamed, blushing slightly at the compliment. “Well after reading a paper that Doctor Banner wrote on the possibility of simulated manipulation of the centrifugal force on an object using the right frequency of radiation-” Peter cut himself off from his enthusiastic explanation as Mr. Beck just watched and listened to him, “Sorry.”

Beck locked eyes with Peter. “Don't ever apologize for being the smartest one in the room.” Peter smiled wider at that. “Both of you,” Beck moved to look at Ned as though he’d almost forgotten there was anyone else in the room. Beck held out the textbook towards Peter who grabbed it at the base but Beck didn’t release it immediately, he held the book, and subsequently Peter, in that position as he locked eyes with Peter again. “I’m expecting great things from you Peter, great things.”

Peter gave a timid smile, and Beck released his grip on the book. “Thanks.” Peter muttered.

Beck grinned as he leaned back in his chair. “Well, I look forward to seeing you both in class next week and I look forward to seeing more of your work Mr. Parker. Enjoy your weekend boys.”

“Thanks, Mr. Beck.” Ned responded cheerfully as he turned and headed towards the door.

“Thanks.” Peter repeated. He followed Ned out the door, resisting to glance over his shoulder despite feeling Mr. Beck’s eyes still fixed on him.

The subway ride home was wholly uneventful. Peter and Ned discussed what pizza place to order from, debating the best toppings and disputing over which was superior: ham and pineapple or peperoni. Ned didn’t bring up what Mr. Beck had said so Peter didn’t either. He had his textbook and was overall relieved that he hadn’t lost another school book. He was painfully aware of the cost of each textbook and the bills piling up for Aunt May.

Peter and Ned hurried up the apartment building stairwell, excitedly chatting about the weekend ahead and the games that Ned had brought with him for the pair to play.

Peter opened the door of the apartment but stopped abruptly when he saw Tony Stark standing in his kitchen, sipping coffee out of Peter’s Luke Skywalker mug.

"Ah I see you've made it home without incurring any black eyes today, Rocky." Tony joked.

"H-hi Mr. Stark." Peter stuttered. Peter tried to hide the confusion and undertones of shock in his voice but felt as though he’d failed. Before Tony could explain why he was in Peter’s apartment on a Friday afternoon, his mentor rarely made house visits, in fact he hadn’t visited the Parkers’ apartment since the day they first met, Ned gasped audibly.

"Oh my god. You're- you're Tony Stark." Ned stammered as he rose a finger to point at the man in question.

"And you're, you're…" Tony dwindled off. "I don't actually know who you are."

"Oh this is my best friend, Ned." Peter explained suddenly. He’d began to relax after the initial shock but it still felt strange seeing his two worlds overlap.

"Right," Tony pointed at Ned with his usual charismatic smile. "the guy in the chair."

"Tony Stark knows who I am." Ned looked as though he was about to faint. Tony raised his eyebrows while grinning as he looked at Peter, clearly amused with Ned’s excitement.

Peter straightened and crossed his arms, clearing his voice before speaking. "Um, so what are you doing here Mr. Stark? Not that it's not cool that you're here and all." Peter clumsily added as not to sound impolite. Tony took no offense whatsoever, now being accustomed to Peter’s gawkish phrasing.

"Well you're Aunt May promised me a batch her famous banana bread for starters." Tony said with a knowing look directed at Peter.

At that, May shouted from another room, "Yes, don't even think about leaving until I get that for you." Peter assumed she’d agreed to give them privacy but was unsubtly listening in to the conversation.

"Can't wait!" Tony shouted back as he pulled a conspiratorially disgusted face at Ned and Peter, making Peter quietly laugh. Ned on the hand still seemed to shocked to react. "And more importantly I had a project I wanted to discuss with you." Tony placed the coffee mug on the counter and pointed at Peter before moving to sit on the couch. Peter followed to sit across from him. Ned, who still seemed too overwhelmed by meeting the _Tony Stark_ to move, remained stood in the threshold of the apartment but didn’t take his eyes off of the genius.

"That's great." Peter said, "A project that couldn't wait until our next lab session?" Peter probed. He tried to mirror Tony’s relaxed composure but felt it came across too forced.

"I would have waited until then but Stark Tower is a little crowded at the moment with people who have forgotten that they don't live there anymore." Though Tony didn’t physically sigh, Peter sensed that he’d wanted to. "And I figured if we kept it between us it would save you the trouble of having to add another chapter to your triple life as a Brooklynite with mathlete bully problems."

Peter smiled sheepishly. Tony wasn’t going to stop teasing him about this anytime soon. "So what's this top secret project?"

Tony's eyes lit up the way they always did when he had the opportunity to discuss a new venture with a fellow science enthusiast. It dimmed just as quickly as it had appeared when he realised Ned was still stood in the kitchen. He turned his head to look at the teen. He turned back and raised a eyebrow at Peter in silent question. 

"Oh Ned's fine. He’s cool with the whole Spiderman thing and you helping me with the suit." Peter explained with a wave of his hand.

"Ahem, I designed and built that suit." Tony drolly corrected. Peter shrugged as though they'd just said the same thing. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the latest Stark Relief launch. I want to use your web formula in the newest line of Stark Relief suits." Tony placed his phone on the coffee table and a hologram appeared showing a rendering of the proposed suits.

Peter leaned in closer. "What for? The suits can fly. Why would they need to swing anywhere?"

"True, but they wouldn't use the webbing for that. It would be more for architectural functions. After looking over footage of the Ferry incident," Peter flinched at the mention of the horrific event, "I actually think your webbing could be beneficial in building repairs and maintenance at effected areas. After a few tweaks of course."

Peter blinked a few times and leaned back in his chair. "Wow that's amazing Mr. Stark. But it sounds like you've got it under control. Why do you need my help?" 

"You invented the web formula, first off. I thought it only right to bring you onboard. An advisory role if you will." Tony put away his phone, closing the hologram with the action. "These new suits have the potential to save thousands more lives. Being controlled both manually and via Friday's systems. The suits can even get to the site before us, preventing the damage rather than just fixing it. Your formula will need a bit of tweaking in order for it to stay mobile in orbital conditions but we can work on that together." 

Peter widened his eyes in surprise. "Mr. Stark this is great really, but like you said you built the suit and you can probably-"

Tony cut Peter's rambling off. "I want you to work on this with me Pete. Your invention could change the world, it's only right that you're there to see that it does." 

Peter smiled and then nodded his head. "Okay yeah." Peter smiled widely. "Can I name the suits?"

Tony sighed in acceptance. "Not a single TV character reference though, and that includes anime or whatever it is you watch." 

Peter theatrically pouted “You named your AI after a film.”

“I named my AI after a classic.” Tony corrected.

Peter rolled his eyes, having heard the lecture on ‘really old’ films before. "Are Vine references allowed?" He asked.

"I have no idea what that is but I'm going to go with a no." Tony stood up and patted Peter on the shoulder. "I'll message you the details and we'll talk more next week."

Peter followed Tony to the door, stopping next to Ned who still stood like a freaked-out statue. 

"Well, enjoy your weekend Underoos, Underoos' friend. Enjoy whatever nerdy evening you have planned." Tony gave a genuine smile as he began to step out the door when May hurried into the room.

"Tony your banana bread." She called after him.

Tony pulled a face at Peter and shut the door before she could reach the kitchen. Peter snorted then turned to his disappointed aunt. "Guess he forgot."

May sighed. "You'll have to take some for him on Thursday." She perched on the back of the sofa. “So that all sounded very interesting. And what’s with the ‘Brooklynite with mathlete problems’?” She smirked, seemingly only giving Peter space when talking with his boss and not privacy.

"That was Tony Stark." Ned blurted out, finally regaining the ability to speak.

Peter grinned then tugged his friend’s arm. "Come on, you can freak out in my room."

"Let me know if you boys need anything. There's plenty of banana bread." May called after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for waiting for this chapter! I really love writing Peter and Tony together and the idea of Ned meeting Tony just warms my heart. Hope you enjoyed and as always any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
